


Mortis cause

by WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Спецквест Бритактеры (игры и состязания) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dark Comedy, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Fix-It, Gen, Mysticism, Parallel Universes, Single work, Urban Legends, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: «В настоящее время в ее паспорте значилось имя Кармин Цуйгибер, и она безошибочно попадала туда, где разгорались войны» (Терри Пратчетт, Нил Гейман «Благие знамения»)
Relationships: Death (Supernatural)/War (Good Omens)
Series: Спецквест Бритактеры (игры и состязания) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Спецквест команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 (игры и состязания)





	Mortis cause

**Author's Note:**

> Состязание по поеданию еды на количество и скорость - одно из самых распространенных соревнований или видов спорта (как посмотреть) в мире. Наша команда пока не в курсе, что такое брандыки, но, если интересно, на следующий год обещаем найти рецепт. Если только другие персонажи, которые упоминаются в истории, не устроят свои игры...

Кармин Цуйгибер любила свою работу. Среди успешных и именитых коллег из «Нью-Йорк таймс», «Ньюсуик», «Ай-ти-эн ньюз» уже как притча во языцех перетиралась ее невероятная удача, когда она каким-то чудом оказывалась раньше всех на местах конфликта, и ее неамбициозность, когда при всех благополучных условиях она продолжала работать в третьесортной газете, а все ее репортажи большей частью отправлялись «в стол».

Кто бы что не говорил, но Кармин Цуйгибер любила свою работу и делала ее отлично. Вот сейчас должен был нарисоваться один из репортажей, хотя герои его и не знали, что таковыми являются.

Это был один из маленьких, почти неприметных городков в центре Европы, уникальный как раз тем, что примерно по его середине проходила граница двух стран – две похожие веры, два разных народа, но все так переплелось, что уже было трудно определить, где ваше, а где наше. Местные по сто раз на дню без всяких виз могли переходить с одной стороны на другую, иногда этого даже не замечая. Всему миру было пофиг. И это обижало местных жителей. Кроме интересного местоположения и древней истории, которой каждый из них, как патриот, гордился, у них и природа предрасполагала к засилью туристов, и колорит, и кухня, и фантазия. Они придумали фестиваль поедания местных лепешек – брандыков, но соревновались в основном между собой. Весело же! Чем они хуже других подобных мест? Но чтобы туристы потянулись, они должны были хотя бы узнать о таком городе. И тут как проклятие срабатывало – всему миру по-прежнему было пофиг.

Пока что только мисс Цуйгибер знала, что очень скоро, буквально в считанные часы желание горожан исполнится. Город станет знаменитым, правда вряд ли его жители будут от этого счастливее. Работа Кармин – писать репортажи, но совсем не о конкурсе поедания каких-то лепешек.

Бывает так, что грандиозный конфликт, навсегда перекраивающий мир, начинается обычно из пустяка: ревнивой богини, которой не досталось яблока, черной свиньи, залезшей в чужой огород, отрезанным в пьяной драке ухом. Кармин была в игривом настроении. Она представляла учебник истории, описывающий события, которые вот-вот должны случиться: «Casus belli „Войны за брандыки“». Или нет! Лучше так: «Войны за золотой брандык».

Никакой он был не золотой, скорее, позолоченный. И если, по мнению местных жителей главный приз соревнования был похож на увеличенное фирменное блюдо их национальной кухни, то со стороны несведущего наблюдателя больше напоминал оставленную коровой лепеху.

И все же, как бы он не выглядел, этот предмет имел особенную, сакральную ценность хотя бы для хозяина маленькой гостиницы и бара при ней.

Хозяин гостиницы, невысокий толстяк с выступающим животом и блестящей лысиной, грустно вздохнул, последний раз протерев пыль с ценного раритета, висевшего, чтобы все видели – как раз по центру стены напротив барной стойки. Это было обидно – потерять то, что считал своим, надеялся передать хотя бы если не своим детям, то какому-нибудь заезжему иностранцу. Но приходилось отдавать его соседу, бывшему другу.

Хозяина не смущало, что его бывший лучший друг был подданным другого государства, если бы он не ходил в другую церковь, то толстяк бы с ним и детей крестил, а так бы и покумились. Но друг оказался хуже Иуды. Накануне праздника они вместе выпили по стопочке местного самогона, закусили, а когда первого, а не второго, не хватило, то хозяин отправился за повтором. Вот иначе как объяснить, как не тем, что пока он отвернулся, его друг приправил колбасу каким-то зельем. Мать у него была ведьмой, и жена такая же – единственная аптекарша в городе.

Если бы не бывший друг, то сейчас в баре сидела бы куча клиентов. Они бы пили, причем бесплатно, за победителя. Сейчас же их было только двое – рыжеволосая девица, медленно потягивающая местный ликер, и сухощавый тип неопределенного возраста. Они платили, они были неместными, но несчастному проигравшему было как-то не до этого.

Рыжая бестия Кармин, сделав маленький глоточек из бокала, слегка улыбнулась. Со стороны могло показаться, что она просто наслаждается напитком. Ликер был действительно хорошим и необычным: сладкий, терпковатый, с легким запахом трав и хвои, со вкусом спелой вишни. Он бодрил гостью, а вот еще один забавный факт: сколько войн начиналось из-за человеческой жадности и глупости – не сосчитать. Хозяин трактира, горько оплакивающий кусок железа, меньше чем за час будет иметь гораздо более серьезный повод для стенаний. И уже ничего не изменить, репортаж написан.

Сын несчастного проигравшего, узнав от отца его версию истории, проходя мимо дома того самого соседа, мирно возившегося у голубятни, в праведном гневе швырнул в него камень. Вряд ли парень на что-то рассчитывал, но бросок оказался настолько удачным, что именно он определил первую жертву войны. Второй жертвой стал неудачный мститель. Сын покойного чемпиона, движимый еще большей злостью, очень быстро собрал небольшую банду, нашел и до смерти отколотил убийцу. Злость на «иных», посмевших так нагло нарушить законное равновесие, распространялась и с той, и с другой стороны со скоростью цепной реакции. Вспомнились все нанесенные обиды, непогашенные долги, несправедливые решения – и у каждого была своя правда. Через сутки с обеих сторон подоспели правительственные войска. И пошла жара…

Кстати, именно здесь, именно в этом месте действительно скоро будет жарко. Хозяин бара, не умеющий прозревать будущее, запамятовал, что половина его дома стояла на чужой земле. Его бедствия уже входили в дверь, а у Кармин еще оставалась пару глотков, чтобы удостовериться, что ее работа выполнена идеально.

Такого не могло быть, потому что не случалось никогда. Репортажи от Кармин Цуйгибер никогда не врали!

Ровно в полдень, минута в минуту, в злосчастном баре открылась дверь, впуская рассерженную толпу под предводительством… Живого-живехонького Жертвы номер один. Сутулый и коренастый от природы, сейчас он напоминал разъяренного быка, а вел он, или же тащил за собой, как собачку, только не за поводок, а за ухо, мальчишку лет двенадцати – Жертву номер два. Несостоявшийся киллер почти не сопротивлялся, только пытался слегка придержать захваченное ухо, пока его полностью не оторвали.

– Ты совсем страх и совесть потерял, раз вздумал калечить ребенка? – вступился за отпрыска хозяин бара.

– Твой мерзавец убил Адама! Камнем пришиб! – кричал новый чемпион города по поеданию брандыков. – Если я отравил тебя, то принесу его тушку – свари из него суп, может, подлечишься, и мозги вправятся!

Пару мгновений хозяину нечего было ответить. Тяжесть совершенного наследником греха и в самом деле была непоправимой. Адам – белоснежный голубь породы павлин был любимцем его друга, и не только – всего города. Наглый и почти ручной – он уже почти повсеместным талисманом считался. И уж кто-кто, а птах точно не был виноват во всех перипетиях прошлого дня.

– И в кого оно такое уродилось? – отец схватился за свободное ухо сына, сильно выкрутив его.

– Я не хотел! Я ж не в Адама целился! – заныл обвиняемый.

Группа поддержки хозяина голубя и нового чемпиона давала советы, как наказать мальчишку, пока он совсем не остался без ушей, как раздался зычный голос хозяйки:

– Пока ты тут дурью маешься, наш посетитель ушел и не рассчитался! Мелкий такой, прям скелет, обтянутый кожей, а сколько брандыков стоптал, вам и не снилось. Вот кому приз вручать!

Как-то само собой развеялось напряжение. Друзья пожали руки. Но Кармин этого уже не видела.

Не стоит превращать военную журналистку в Войну, можно и напороться. Только задним умом она вдруг поняла, что этот тип как-то совсем не вписывался в ее историю. Он не должен был тут находиться. Или должен? Или он всегда присутствовал там, где лилась кровь и умирали люди?

Этот почитатель местной кухни еще не успел уехать. Носовым платком, который потом словно сам по себе растаял в его руке, он стирал белое пятно с капота светло-серого «Кадиллака».

Хозяйка бара дала очень точное описание гостя – скелет, обтянутый кожей. Разве что от скелета его отличал большой крючковатый нос. Еще скелеты не носят пальто и деловые костюмы. Трость? Серебряный массивный перстень? Как-то непривычно было созерцать в таком виде предводителя их маленькой банды, если это только был он… «Всадник, которому имя Смерть». Ведь это же он? Или не он?

– Меткий выстрел, чтоб в суп попасть. Какая ирония – голубь мира, – спокойно, без тени иронии или сарказма, философствовал самозванец. Или ж нет? Кармин уже ни в чем не была уверена.

– Зачем ты все испортил? – Каждое слово прозвучало как выстрел.

– Где ваши манеры, юная леди?

Нет, нет. Такой способ уйти от ответа с ней не пройдет.

– Зачем? – повторила она.

– Здесь неплохие… Как их там? Брандыки? Я бы сюда еще вернулся.

– И все? – Кармин с трудом верилось, что ее работа была испорчена из-за каких-то жареных в масле лепешек.

– И возможно, нужен был повод, чтобы нам поближе познакомиться.

Это объяснение оказалось еще нелепее. Хотя если подумать, если это действительно был он, то как ни за кем другим из братьев он всегда следовал за нею, можно сказать, преследовал.

Он предложил подвезти ее, Кармин отказалась.

Всаднику на рыжем коне было комфортно в облике пробивной журналистки, успевающей в зону военного конфликта еще раньше, чем он начинался. Значит, как женщина, она имела право на свои капризы. Может, когда-то он позовет ее, а она не придет. Или же она сама назначит ему свидание в самом спокойном и мирном месте. И пусть только попробует тогда поменять ее на какие-то там брандыки!

**Author's Note:**

> Mortis cause - причина смерти.  
> Casus belli - повод для войны.


End file.
